tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nanaki Mew Mew
This article, Nanaki Mew Mew, is currently under construction. I, Necropolis apologize for the inconvenience. I will try to get it finished soon, so you readers can get more of an idea of it. This is just an idea I got so i'll just put this here for now and update the page while I work on my Monster Rancher Mew Mew Series. ---- Nanaki Mew Mew (ななきミュウミュウ Na naki Myū Myū) is a new Mew series idea, that I Necropolis had came up with on the spot. It's kind of inspired by Mayaigo also known as The Lost Village. Summary A group of men and women go on a tour to visit a lost village known as Nanaki Village, to try to escape their past and turn over a new leaf, by living together as most are strangers, in a new place. Unknown to them, theirs a secret about that village, that will lead them to becoming Mew Mews which will make them magical girls and magical boys in order to save their planet from invading aliens, though how will they make it out of that "village"? Characters Mew Mews * Kyandī Numachijiin (キャンドゥヌマチジン) is one of the main characters. She goes on the tour to Nanaki Village to change her life, to make it her own rather then to be someone she isn't. She's infused with the DNA of the Wild Bactrian Camel and goes by Mew Candy (ミュウキャンディー). * Ryokucha Kurōbāyama (緑茶緑茶山) is one of the main characters. She goes on the tour of suspicion of if it's actually real or not, so she goes with Kyandī but still for a different reason. She does rather want to escape her dark past of abuse and her dead grandmother who haunts her. She's infused with the DNA of the Iberian lynx and goes by Mew Green Tea (ミュウグリーンティー). * Sake Ameyumi (日本酒) is one of the main characters. She goes on the tour to Nanaki Village to look for someone she thought she "lost" there that she "left" there. She was alone most of the time, so the person she is looking for there, is actually her childhood friend, or rather childhood imagination she made up not to be lonely. She's infused with the DNA of the Firefly Squid and goes by Mew Sake (ミュウ酒). * Marumero Sunako (まるめろ砂子) is one of the main characters. He's one of the tourists who go to Nanaki Village to escape his horrible past of what happened to him in college. He had a crush on his childhood friend, Kiku Honda whom he confessed to finally in college, but in return Kiku called him "Gross". Which in return traumatized Marumero, making him want to forget all about that. He's infused with the DNA of the Flores Crow and goes by Mew Quince (ミュウマルメロ). * Medorā Ai (メドラ・アイ) is one of the main characters. He's one of the tourists who go to Nanaki Village runaway from his past. During middle school he was bullied a lot by other students and "humiliated" by his science teacher. He never told non of the teachers nor his own parents about what the science teacher did to him. He's infused with the DNA of the Black Robin and goes by Mew Medlar (ミュウメドラー). * Malus Kinoko (マルスキノコ) is one of the main characters. She's one of the younger members who go onto the tour to Nanaki Village to try to run away from her parents who are very strict on her. She hates doing whatever she is told and wants to do things such as a normal kid would rather then studying and practicing. She's infused with the DNA of the Wallace's golden birdwing and goes by Mew Floribunda (ミュウ・フロリバンダ). * Kinkan Aosora (金空青空) is one of the main characters. He's a member of the group who went on the tour to Nanaki Village to try to forget his haunted past of the army or rather trying to join the army. In order to join the military he had to get taller but because he was short he had to get silicone head implant, though when he was signing up to join the military they caught him or rather saw that he was having pain in his head when doing the height test and told him that he couldn't join. He's infused with the DNA of the Cherokee Clubtail and goes by Mew Kumquat (ミュウキンカン). Minor Mews These are other members of the tour, whom are minor mews who don't often show mew forms or rather see their Nanaki to see their mew forms Major Aliens Minor * Mr. and Mrs. Numachijiin are Kyandī's parent whom she is currently living with. After the death of her sister, her mother began to loose it, and began to call Kyandī Mashumaru, her sister. Her father on the other hand, went along with it, hoping that she would heal soon after Mashumaru's death. * Mashumaru Numachijiin is Kyandī's late twin sister, who died when they were still young children. The two were close but weren't also close as they both had different things they liked. Mashumaru liked action figures-type of toys while Kyandī liked stuffed toys instead, but overall they did love each other even if they fought as well. * Mr. and Mrs. Kurōbāyama are Ryokucha's parents who she live with, though very strict on her and wants her to be one of those spoiled, rich kids types who don't watch cartoons or animes and do whatever they ask of her. Though even so, she would still do things her parents hated, so for that they put her in a basement for punishment, which she was scared of. * Grandmother Kurōbāyama is Ryokucha's grandmother who died in the basement, as she got old and senile, her parents couldn't take her grandmother anymore so they locked her up in the basement until she passed. Now Ryokucha is afraid of her, due to the fact there's a picture of her in the basement. Locations Nanaki Village Nanaki Village also known as the Lost Village, is a village located in the mountains, though it can't be reached normally, it will only appear at nights during a foggy night. Though anyone who does go there and ends up staying there for a long time will begin to loose themselves and probably ceased to exist. Creatures known as Nanaki appear there once they arrive, they take all shapes and forms, coming from ones dark history. The Mew Mews and their allies appear there, hoping to see if the village actually exists or not. Sakurai All Girls Academy Sakurai All Girls Academy is an all girls private high school located in Narita City, Chiba Prefecture, Japan. Kyandī Numachijiin and Ryokucha Kurōbāyama attend this school. Items Candy Whip Kyandī's Mew weapon. Her attack is Ribbon Candy Love Lash. Green Tea Katana Ryokucha's Mew weapon. Her attack is Ribbon Green Tea Quake. Sake Sitar Sake's Mew weapon. Her attack is Ribbon Sake Lullaby. Quince Biwa Lute Marumero's Mew weapon. His attack is Ribbon Quince Blast. Medlar Spear Medorā's Mew weapon. His attack is Ribbon Medlar Hurricane. Floribunda Rapier Malus's Mew weapon. Her attack is Ribbon Floribunda Explosion. Kumquat Bow Kinkan's Mew weapon. His attack is Ribbon Kumquat Feather. Category:Nanaki Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages